


Enchanted

by Iamnamedsilence



Series: Inktober 2019 prompts stories [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inktober 2019, Polski | Polish, dance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: Pierwsze takty muzyki budzą ciało do ruchu: oczy otwierają się, biodra wysuwają w przód kołyszącym duchem, wargi układają się w tajemniczy uśmiech.From the short stories series written for Inktober 2019 prompts.





	Enchanted

Jedna stopa wysunięta do przodu, ręce uniesione nad głową, odgięte nadgarstki. Bransolety zawieszone wpół ruchu i wpół dźwięku. Zamknięte oczy i twarz ukryta w cieniu. Pierwsze takty muzyki budzą ciało do ruchu: oczy otwierają się, biodra wysuwają w przód kołyszącym duchem, wargi układają się w tajemniczy uśmiech.

Każdy jej ruch jest opracowany i precyzyjny. Każdy ma znaczenie w większym wzorze, który buduje jej ciało. Przestrzeń zarysowana ruchami nóg i ramion, wypełniona smugami kadzidlanego dymu. Przestrzeń kreślona światłem i muzyką. Na okręgu sceny bose stopy budują, krok po kroku, skomplikowany rysunek. Ponad nimi ramiona wiją się od barku aż po palce, rozpraszają dym. Klejnoty na nadgarstkach, szyi, w uszach i dookoła talii skrzą się, gdy pada na nie światło, to znów kryją się w cieniu. Woal dookoła ramion faluje, lekki i niemal niewidoczny, ledwo odróżnialny od dymu.

Dla kobiety na scenie nie istnieje nic poza jej tańcem i wzorem. Dla widowni istnieje tylko ona, niewiarygodna precyzja, z jaką tancerka kontroluje każdy mięsień, płynność jej ruchów, to, jak ciało staje się jednym z muzyką, światłem i dymem. Przez ten jeden taniec żaden dźwięk nie przerywa muzyki, wszystkie oczy wpatrzone są w scenę.

Za którymś ruchem wzór się domknie i zaklęcie zostanie rzucone. Tancerka zniknie, a to, co stworzył jej taniec każdy zabierze ze sobą.

**Author's Note:**

> Jest w tym sporo Kultu Ekstazy, ale nie tagowałam jako tekst ściśle magowy.


End file.
